Alton Fawkes
|powers = |agility = Decent |speed = N/A |strength level = N/A |mstrengths = Technology skills, climbing, hand to hand combat |mweaknesses = N/A |# of abilities = 8 |control = N/A |likes = Coffee, freedom, football, hacking |dislikes = Being imprisoned |special possesions = Black scarf |favcolor = Black |music = Any genre, save for classical |food = Cheesecake |animal = Monkey |book = 1984 by George Orwell |favquote = N/A |song = "Come As You Are" by Nirvana |movie = The Godfather |elementalsport = N/A |earthensport = Football |appearance = Looks older than his actual age - curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, has stubble, tall |model = Kit Harington |eye = Brown |hair = Dark brown |height = 6'2" |weight = 180lbs |voice = Deep, thick southern English accent |body = Tall |m/e state = Good |m/e disorders = None |physic disorders = None |mother = Zoe Fawkes |father = Unknown |brothers = None |sister = Cambridge Fawkes |niece = N/A |place of birth = Ipswich, Suffolk, UK |home = Ipswich/Elementrium |memory = N/A |first love = Victoria Edan (former crush) |first kiss = A boy who helped him when he was imprisoned |flaw = N/A |fears = Getting imprisoned again for his status as a Bi-Elemental |motto = "Make the most of life." |reaction to crisis = N/A |faces problems = N/A |reaction to change = N/A |language = English |hobbies = Hacking, playing football, drinking coffee |file2 = Alton_2.jpg |file size2 = 200px |cheated = No |strangers = N/A |lover = N/A |friends = Cool |family = Casual |1st impression = Cool, relaxed |like most = His casual attitude |like least = His hacking |family ship = Cambridge - Alton loves his sister and is close to her, however, the two tend to go their own ways. |friendships = Helena Vliet - Alton serves as Helena's bodyguard, who he met when he was imprisoned, and is also her biggest ally. In addition, the two are also friends and Alton somewhat views Helena as the little sister he never had. |love relationships = Nikolai - He's in a complicated relationship with Nikolai - the two are not dating, but they are intimate towards one another. |other = Kyle Jopan - The two are acquaintances. Victoria - Victoria and Alton are enemies, having been so since childhood (since Victoria would come to visit the Maze often). Alton also used to have a crush on Victoria, before she hurt him and caused him to rethink his life (including his sexual orientation). |file3 = Alton.jpg |file size3 = 200px |file = Alton_4.jpg |file size = 200px |}} Trivia Basic= |-| Name/Profile= |-| Other= * Whilst Alton doesn't know who his father is, Alton's model's character in the TV series Game of Thrones doesn't know who his mother is. *Alton is one of those people who looks older than their age. *He favours his Air powers, over his Water powers. Category:Male Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Bi-Elemental Category:Dorm 9 Category:Brunette Category:19 Year Olds